


Scream at me until my ears bleed, I'm taking heed just for you.

by Evaney_Desterek



Series: Red Lines: Stiles Stilinski&Co + Extra [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica è sempre stata da sola, emarginata da tutti, trattata come una malata.<br/>Desiderava morire, poi incontrò Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream at me until my ears bleed, I'm taking heed just for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è una strofa di "She" - Green Day

_**Two: Stiles & Erika**_  
  
 

_**Scream at me until my ears bleed, I'm taking heed just for you.**_  
  
  
 

Attacchi epilettici, per una come lei, erano all'ordine del giorno. La colpivano all'improvviso, come un nemico che ti pugnala alle spalle, e lei non poteva far nulla se non vedere il proprio mondo tremare sotto, sopra, tutt'intorno  come una trottola impazzita, una giostra difettosa dalla quale non poteva scendere. Era un incubo, un'eterno incubo dove qualcosa  prendeva possesso del suo corpo e quando se ne andava la lasciava spossata, debole e vuota. Le spegneva ogni desiderio, ogni voglia di continuare a vivere. Le lasciava solo il forte desiderio di morire.  
La prima crisi l'aveva avuta a sei anni: stava giocando al parco vicino casa sua con altri bambini; stavano costruendo il castello di sabbia nel quale la principessa avrebbe trovato la salvezza. Un attimo prima stavano costruendo qualcosa di amorfo che doveva essere una delle torri e l'attimo dopo il castello era crollato sotto il corpo tremante di Erika. Da quella volta i bambini evitavano di giocare con lei, spaventati di starle accanto nel caso fosse successo ancora. Da quella volta era sempre stato così, anzi nel corso degli anni tutto era peggiorato finchè Erika non si era ritrovata da sola, indicata come "malata", vista come una bomba ad orologeria pronta ad esplodere, da un momento all'altro. Persino la sua famiglia la trattava così e credevano che lei non se ne accorgesse, che non capisse cosa nascondevano dietro la gentilezza, i sorrisi, gli sguardi lanciati di nascosto d'apprensione quando lei si arrabbiava o era triste! "Va bene, Erika, non importa" dicevano, "va bene Erika, te lo compro." o ancora "Va bene Erika, puoi fare quello che vuoi, tranne agitarti troppo" ed Erika odiava quelle frasi perchè la facevano sentire malata, sporca, pericolosa o come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, come nascere, per esempio. O ammalarsi.  
Nessuno mai le aveva chiesto cosa realmente desiderasse, cosa sperava per il futuro, come se lei non ne avesse uno. Erika voleva semplicemente essere una ragazzina normale, sana, senza epilessia, senza attacchi improvvisi che portassero scompiglio e terremoto nella sua vita. Avrebbe voluto viaggiare, vedere il mondo, Parigi! ma non poteva perchè era malata, perchè era debole e non avrebbe potuto sopportare un viaggio così lungo.   
Era una prigioniera che poteva osservare il mondo dall'alto della torre, un po' come Raperonzolo. Nessun principe, però, avrebbe salvato una Raperonzolo malata.  
Nessuno poteva anche solamente immaginare cosa si provasse durante gli attacchi, cosa volesse dire perdere il controllo del proprio corpo, vedere tutto sfocato e tremante, sentire gli sguardi su di se, i sogghigni o il bagliore del cellulare di qualcuno che riprende l' "evento". Doveva sembrare divertente quel corpo che si dimenava come se stesse bruciando, colpendo e allontanando qualsiasi cose le si avvicinasse. Nessuno poteva capire realemente quanto fosse raggelante la sensazione di soffocare, la paura di non fermarsi, l'impossibilità di non poter parlare perchè la tua voce s'incastra in gola, così come il fiato rimane bloccato nei polmoni, e l'unica cosa che viene rilasciata sono lacrime di dolore, umiliazione, paura. Nessuno capisce, e quando tutto finisce le rivolgono occhiatine imbarazzate, come se Erika avesse fatto qualcosa di cui ci si poteva vergognare. E ancora Erika si sentiva inadeguata; sentiva più forte il desiderio di sparire. Per sempre.  
Quando credi di aver toccato il fondo, quando credi che non ti resta altro che scavare e scendere ancora più in basso, ecco che la vita ti offre qualcosa di inaspettato, qualcosa che può cambiarti, o darti una spinta che ti convinca che in fondo vale la pena vivere. Strano ma vero, Erika ha trovato questo in uno strano ragazzino, Stiles Stilinski.  Il giorno che l'ha incontrato, lei si era attardata nel corridoio, cercando di convincersi ad entrare in aula ed affrontare una nuova giornata di scuola. Aveva sentito qualcuno correre ed imprecare contro migliori amici ritardatari e poi qualcuno le era andato a sbattere contro, facendola cadere per terra.  
"Oh, scusa!" si era subito scusato, depositando il cellulare, causa della sua distrazione, nella tasca dei jeans. Erika dal canto suo, lo osservava, aspettando il momento in cui il mondo avrebbe preso a tremare. Aspettando il momento in cui quel ragazzo dagli occhi incredibilmente grandi e dal colore incredibilmente bello l'avrebbe riconosciuta come "Erika la malata" e avrebbe assunto la solita espressione di chiunque a scuola, quando la urtava: cauta. Non fu così. Quel ragazzo la guardò come avrebbe guardato chiunque in quella situazione e le tese la mano. Un gesto semplice, gentile, sincero. Normale. Erika l'afferrò, arrossendo leggermente, mentre il cuore aumentava leggermente i battiti. La prima volta che arrossiva per qualche ragazzo. La prima volta che non ebbe paura di un attacco epilettico; sembrava che quella mano calda, grande e avvolgente fosse l'unico punto d'appiglio che non facesse tremare il suo mondo. Erika amò quella sensazione.  
Dopo quella volta aveva fatto di tutto per incontrare, conoscere o semplicemente avere un contatto, anche fugace, con quel ragazzino. Le sarebbe piaciuto che lui la guardasse per una volta, la notasse ma era tragicamente e palesemente preso da Lydia Martin. Per la prima volta Erika invidiò una ragazza non per la sua normalità, ma per la sua bellezza, per la sua sicurezza. Per essere l'oggetto dei sentimenti di Stiles e avrebbe voluto essere al posto di quella Lydia.  
Le ore di ginnastica erano un tormento per lei, perchè tutti evitavano di passarle la palla, o anche solo coinvolgerla in qualche attività che comprendesse qualsiasi tipo di sforzo. Odiava quelle ore, perchè la facevano sentire più sola del solito.  
"Scusa" la voce di Stiles le arrivò alle spalle, gentile ed impacciata.  
"Si?" sentì le guance colorarsi piacevolmente, accaldarsi. Si sentiva vitale.  
"Credo che tocchi a noi due arrampicarci sul muro." le aveva fatto notare, scrollando le spalle. Erika si era voltata verso il muro da scalata, dove il coach  Finstock, che si stava sbracciando nella loro direzione, urlava loro di raggiungerli.  
Erika aveva preso un profondo respiro, e anche se era spaventata e il suo cervello le consigliava caldamente di evitare l'attività del momento, lei seguì lo stesso Stiles verso il professore. La verità era che non voleva tirarsi indietro davanti agli occhi del aragazzo, non voleva dare a vedere di aver paura. Non voleva essere malata, non per Stiles, non davanti a Stiles. Non davanti all'unico ragazzo che la trattava come una ragazza qualsiasi.  
Il professore finì di sistemare le dovute precauzioni, e i due iniziarono a scalare il muro. Stiles raggiunse la cima in poco, Erika si bloccò, nonostante quello che aveva pensato prima, a metà tragitto. Stiles intanto era sceso, e stava esultando per aver "vinto". Fu allora che le lacrime cominciarono ad offuscarle la vista. Voleva sul serio scalare quel muro, perchè Stiles aveva esultato e non aveva pensato nemmeno per un istante di lasciarla andare avanti o aspettarla o qualsiasi altra stronzata perchè era malata. Stiles aveva vinto ed aveva esultato come avrebbe fatto con chiunque altro. Voleva scalare quel muro perchè essere trattata in quel modo normale era oltremodo gratificante, la faceva sentire viva, normale, desiderata, come se anche lei avesse dovuto avere un futuro, una speranza, possibilità. La faceva sentire come se  avesse potuto percorrere distanze immense e chissà, magari andare a vedere Parigi. Voleva scalare quel muro, scendere e battere il cinque al vincitore, ma non poteva. Era paralizzata, terrorizzata. Fu per questo che pianse: lacrime di qualcuno che aveva già perso in partenza, lacrime di chi non poteva nemmeno provarci.  
"Coach è epilettica!" esclama Allison Argent e lei singhiozza più forte, perchè si sente umiliata, tradita, sconfitta. Anche peggio quando il coach le urla di scendere, che non fa niente Erika, non importa! L'importante è che ci hai provato e ad Erika questo non basta. Si lascia andare, e finalmente a terra. Letteralmente.

  
La palestra è silenziosa e buia, e sarebbe anche vuota se non fosse per Erika, ancora dinanzi al quel muro. Non è un semplice capriccio, no, per lei quella è una lotta contro se stessa. Contro la sua malattia, la sua incapacità di andare avanti, sforzarsi e vincere. Vuole solo scalare quel muro e potersi dire, soddisfatta : "Complimenti Erika, ce l'hai fatta!". Vuole solo essere in grado, alla prossima occasione, di battere il cinque a Stiles e dire : "Ce l'ho fatta anche io! Ho vinto" e magari in quell'occasione Stiles potrebbe riuscire a vedere oltre, potrebbe finalmente notarla. Inizia a scalare determinata come non mai; sente una strana forza in corpo e questo le piace. Sente il sangue scorrere e l'aria circolare nei polmoni. Un passo dopo l'altro si avvicina alla cima...è sempre più vicina, sempre di più...e poi tutto inizia a tremare. Non solo la terra sotto di lei, contro di lei, no, anche il cielo adesso trema. Erika si lascia andare e magari spera di morire, perchè avrebbe bisogno di qualcosa di fermo e solido nella sua vita, ma non può averlo e così si lascia e atterra tra qualcosa di solido e caldo, e per un folle istante desidera che quella persona sia Stiles, ma no, non è Stiles, è semplicemente Scott McAll, il migliore amico di Stiles. Questo è lì vicino, e anche se lei non può vederlo chiaramente ne avverte la presenza e il calore e si vergogna a morte perchè lui è lì, l'espressione a metà tra lo spavento e la sorpresa, e la osserva. Erika vorrebbe semplicemente nascondersi, dirgli di andare via, di non guardarla, ma non può. Allora chiude gli occhi e smette di respirare come se stesse andando sott'acqua, giù, ancora più giù, oltre il fondo.

                                                                                                                 ***°*°***

Quando riapre gli occhi è tutto nuovo, definito, fermo. Tutto messo a fuoco e non sfocato, tutto limpido. Sente i rumori, le voci, gli odori. Sente il proprio corpo forte come non mai, in vita, in salute. E' tutto così nuovo, quando sei un lupo mannaro che contenere l'euforia i primi giorni è difficile. Derek Hale le ha offerto, come un diavolo dagli occhi rossi, una nuova vita e lei ha accettato, senza preoccuparsi di nulla. E' disposta ad accettare di tutto, persino i cacciatori e la faccenda della luna piena, tutto purchè il suo mondo non tremi ancora.  
Quando quel giorno va a scuola è vestita come mai avrebbe neanche solo immaginato di esserlo. Come mai aveva creduto, in una vita passata, di poterselo permettere: minigonna nera di pelle, maglia bianca e giacca di pelle nera. E' truccata, un rossetto rosso fuoco, e i capelli sono sistemati, biondo lucente, vivo come non mai. Si sente una donna, una vera donna, per la prima volta in vita sua.  
Sfilare per i corridoi, sentire gli sguardi su di sè  è oltremodo eccitante. Donne o maschi, tutti girano la testa al suo passaggio ed Erika ne sente i bisbigli, i mormorii di apprezzamento. Sente qualche cuore aumentare di battito e in alcune circostanze l'odore dell'eccitazione e dell'imbarazzo seguente a questa. E' tutto fottutamente gratificante e lusinghiero. Incontra, supera e snobba Lydia Martin che adesso non è più così irraggiungibile, così lontana, bella e perfetta. Anzi. Supera Allison Argent e le lancia una breve occhiata sprezzante, come a dirle "Non sono più così epilettica, visto?", ma il suo vero trionfo è nella mensa, lì dove si trovano anche Scott e soprattutto Stiles. E vede, compiaciuta, mentre si china a mangiare quella mela rossa come le sue labbra, la bocca e gli occhi spalancati di Stiles e allora esulta interiormente e pensa "Adesso mi vedi, Stiles?"  
Ancora meglio è entrare nell'auto di Derek, sotto lo sguardo attonito di tutti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

   
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note Autrice:**  
Ed eccomi quì con il secondo capitolo della raccolta! Questa volta troviamo Erika a far compagnia Stiles, e come avete potuto notare è tutto dal punto di vista della ragazza.  
Allora che ne pensate della storia, e di Erika? Io personalmente ho avuto modo di apprezzarla come personaggio, e mi piace, si, decisamente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  



End file.
